zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Chris and Heather. Overview The relationship between Chris and Heather is one of the more heated conflicts between the host and one of the contestants; some of it is a result of their clashing egos. On several occasions, Chris seems to show disapproval towards some of Heather's measures for victory and for taking control of the show, yet at the same time seems to help her out in slight ways in order to keep her in the competition because of her strength as an antagonist. Likewise, Heather shows her hate of Chris' bossy and controlling attitude on the show and particularly dislikes the fact that she is singled out by him. As the series progressed, the conflict has fluctuated, with many moments where the two get on each other's nerves. Total Drama Island The Big Sleep Heather tries to suck up to Chris by telling him that he looks "really buff" in the shorts he is wearing. Later in the episode, after Chris tells the contestants that if they do not reach the finish line, they will not be allowed to eat; Heather says under her breath "I hate him so much!". Not Quite Famous Chris admits when Justin is chosen over Heather for elimination for that night's challenge, particularly after Heather embarrasses Gwen in front of a national audience, that the awarding of Heather the final marshmallow was completely wrong. I Triple Dog You! Chris laughs at Heather's misfortune throughout the episode for taking majority of the eliminated contestants' dares, including licking Owen's body parts. At one point, Chris attempts to persuade Owen to make Heather eat dog food by making him use a freebie so that Heather can do the dare. After a while, Chris allows Owen to give half his freebie to Gwen to which Heather immediately protest since she believes it is against the rules. However, Chris replies that there are no rules, much to Heather's annoyance. After getting her hair shaved from Lindsay's dare, Chris declares Heather eliminated since she did not fully accept the challenge, seeing as she kicked the razor out of Chef's hands at the last minute. When Chris is asked about the lack of rules by an enraged Heather, Chris jovially replies, "It's complicated," but states that she is still eliminated. Heather is taken to the Boat of Losers and leaves the island, while threatening to sue Chris for everything he has. The Very Last Episode, Really! After Owen/Gwen was declared the winner, Heather cheers with the rest of the girls as Chris is tossed into the lake by the boys. Total Drama Action Riot On Set When Heather complains to Chris for making them perform the second part of the challenge without eating, as it is part of Union rules, Chris tells her that he is in the Union and, therefore, allowed to bend the rules. In the confessional, Heather states that she is forming "Local One of United Workers Against Chris" to counteract his authority against them. The Chefshank Redemption Heather pushes Chris off the podium to mock Gwen after she is voted off. Ocean's Eight- Or Nine While trying to figure out the combination to open the safe door, Heather reveals she knows Chris' birthday, the barcode on his favorite hair gel, and measurements. Million Dollar Babies Chris criticizes Heather on her humiliating loss to Beth at the Awards Ceremony. Heather ignores him and rolls her eyes. Chris becomes impatient while waiting for her to answer. Heather then frustratedly apologizes to him, saying she was trying to remember what feeling awful was like. Total Drama World Tour Broadway, Baby! Heather states that she sometimes really hates Chris, but immediately corrects herself, and says that she hates Chris all the time. She is also seen laughing when Sierra reveals that Chris was in a boy band. The Am-AH-Zon Race Chris makes Team Amazon sing and forces Heather to have a solo at the end of the song. Picnic at Hanging Dork Heather says that she hates Chris after he makes them ride emus for their challenge. Chinese Fake-Out Heather is unable to finish her disgusting meal during the eating challenge, thus causing her to be eliminated from the challenge. When Chris calls her a loser for this, she throws up the food she had chewed onto his face. When Heather notices Blaineley, Alejandro, and Courtney cheating in the eating challenge, she demands Chris to do something about it and Chris frustratingly tells Sierra and Blaineley to switch bowls and forces Courtney to wear a parade dragon head to insure she can keep her mouth closed during the challenge. After Courtney and Blaineley were eliminated, Blaineley revealed a couple of things about the other contestants which included her telling Heather and Alejandro to just kiss already as they like each other. An annoyed Heather asks Chris to get rid of Blaineley, but Chris initially refused since the revelations was starting to sound fun to him. African Lying Safari When Heather, Duncan, and Alejandro see Chris' costume for the challenge, they laugh at him. Later on in the challenge, Chris mocks Heather and Alejandro being made for each other, which causes both of them to lose focus in the challenge. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles After the Total Drama Jumbo Jet is accidentally blown up by Sierra, Chris is seen mourning over the destruction of all possessions. Heather, along with Alejandro, inquires whether the show will continue. In response, Chris angrily shoves her away, and calls her and Alejandro self-centered. Hawaiian Punch Chris teases Heather throughout the episode, including dismissing her when she says she should get some respect for reaching the semi-finals. He also laughs at her misfortune when the baby stroller, won by helper Cody, breaks under the weight of the Alejandro dummy. In Alejandro's ending of the episode, Chris corrects Heather that she threw the incorrect dummy into the volcano. In Heather's ending, he presents the prize to her with surprisingly no conflict. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Up, Up and Away in my Pitiful Balloon Chris forces Heather to demonstrate the episode's challenge. Later when the second challenge begins, Heather knocks out both Chris and Chef and throws them off the zeppelin. She starts to throw Chris' Gemmies and keeps the suitcase filled with the million dollar prize. Furious, Chris orders the new contestants to chase Heather in order to get back his Gemmies. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains When Heather falls out of the helicopter, she yells that she hates Chris. Saving Private Leechball Heather calls Chris a jerk in the confessional. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition When Chris announces he had a 'fun' challenge planned for them, Heather knowing Chris's sadistic nature asks him if it was "a house on fire". During the challenge, Heather found the McLean-Brand Chris Head and hid it behind a rock. After the challenge has ended, she return to collect the idol only to find it missing and blames it on Chris whom denies it. That night, she still believes that Chris steals the idol and votes of Alejandro due to the fact she "cannot vote for Chris." However, the true culprit turns out to be Alejandro and since he was immune, Chris announces Heather, who only received one vote, that she is the one who is eliminated, and proceeds to mock her for it. The Final Wreck-ening Chris emphasizes to Heather in particular that none of the helpers are eligible to win the prize money. After he yells at her with a megaphone, she snaps that she heard him and that she and Alejandro are okay with the rules. Chris, horrified, asks if they're dating. He pounds on the outside of the confessional when the couple attempt to kiss, exclaiming that it's the "most disgusting thing that has ever happened in there." Later, Heather and Alejandro make out in what could be considered a spiteful move, as Chris is incredibly frustrated the contestants are being affectionate with each other. He announces that the helpers are now have a chance to win the million dollars. The two immediately begin wrestling, much to Chris's satisfaction.